The Dress: Short JB Fan Fic
by i-love-banana-split.period
Summary: Joe won't let me go. He knows that I wanna live my dream. But he won't let me at the same time. Why is it like that? I know I'm leaving him, but this going to far. I need to be independent for once. I wanna finally get what I wanted my whole life.
1. Hard To Forget

**The Dress**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"Gabbie! I'm not letting you, and that's that!" Joe replied furiously to the girl, curled up on his bed, crying. She is the girlfriend of Joe Jonas, and a childhood bestfriend of his. They were so close, that they realized they were meant for each other. _Until now._

"What's wrong with going there, huh?! What's wrong!? Tell me! Just give me at least 1 reason I can't go" Gabriella got out of her position and approached him, which was a bad move. He grabbed her furiously on the shoulders and shouted, "I don't want you to get hurt! Ok?! That's it! Gabbie, you're leaving me! How could I react? Laugh?!" he said bitterly, "why are you so heartless?" he said silently, looking down. That struck Gabriella a million times. Heartless?

"HEARTLESS?! God, Joe, how 'bout I hurt you again. You're a jerk!" she cried, falling onto the ground.She wept loudly, which was ignored by Joe. Gabbie continued, "Joe, it's my dream to be a producer. If you know how a boyfriend acts, he knows that he would let his girl follow her dreams. All you do is protect me! What's the matter with you?! Ever since we were together, I was always around you and nobody else," Gabbie caught her breath. Joe was about to reply but he was cut off by Gabriella.

"Not even my friends and I get to chat. How many times do I see your brothers? Twice a week only. You're a good candidate for a security guard. Why don't you take your body guard's place?" she stood up and looked at Joe, who was quiet during what she said. She looked at Joe straight in the eye, and slapped his face.

"I hate you" she uttered, letting some more tears come out. Joe laughed bitterly, "You know what I just realized? I didn't love you at all". Suddenly, his expression changed from angry to shocked. Gabbie gasped, and started crying some more. She hit him many times on the chest and slapped him once more. She started towards his door, and ran through the hallways. Joe was startled. _I can't believe I just said that._

"Wait! Gabbie! No, I'm sorry! Please! I didn't mean it that way! I didn't mean to say that!" Gabbie ran out of his room, past Kevin, who saw her crying, past Nick, who instantly shot Joe a furious glare. "We're done, Joe!" she exclaimed those 3 words. _Those 3 words would explain everything anyway, _she thought, feeling that she didn't wanna talk to him anymore, or even see him.

Gabriella ran away from the Jonas house, away from the guy who broke her heart. She knew this was gonna happen from the very start. She knew something wrong was gonna happen.

And guess what? The school prom's coming near –in two days, and Joe just had to hurt her like that. Gabbie dreamt of being a producer since she was 13. She saw how they talked to artists, how they work, what ever they did, Gabbie wanted to do the same thing. But Joe just wouldn't let her leave him. Joe said he understood her dream, but she realized that he was lying. Lying to her the whole time, and that's not nice of a boyfriend.

Gabbie saw her house, and approached quickly to the front door. She opened the door, not noticing it was unlocked and ran upstairs, letting those tears come out of her. She never knew she would cry this much, and she also never knew Joe would say that. _How could he? _She thought over and over again. Gabbie opened the door to her room, and saw a sparkling outfit hanging by her closet.

_The dress. The dress Joe gave me to wear to the prom. Damn it._

She went to it and threw it on the ground. She stomped on it, and did everything to ruin the dress –except ripping it. Gabriella knew Joe would want it back.

Changing into her pajamas, she went to the bathroom. She saw herself in the mirror. _As usual, an ugly girl is always right infront of me whenever I face the mirror. No Joe to encourage me that I'm pretty. Hah! I'm sure he said that because he just wanted me to feel better. I knew he didn't mean it, _she washed her face, brushed her teeth, and went back to her bedroom.

She fell asleep, trying to forget whatever happened between her and her now _ex-_boyfriend, Joseph Jonas.

_But it was hard._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

**Okay, folks. That's all for chapter 1. Howdja like it. **

**Review :D. Review :D. Review :D. Review :D. Review :D. Review :D. Review :D. Review :D. Review :D. Review :D. Review :D. Review :D. Review :D. Review :D. Review :D. Review :D. Review :D. Review :D. Review :D. Review :D. **

**Dang, I almost cried reading it. I can't believe I wrote that XD.**


	2. I Want You Back

**The Dress**

**.--.--. --.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.**

_It was really hard. Harder than she thought._

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

_I didn't love you at all. _Those words kept stinging me like a naughty, mischievous bee. It made it hard for me to concentrate on other things besides what happened last night. Hard for me to concentrate on schoolwork (which actually became my top priority once again, now that I stopped dating the demon), especially.

I remember my dream last night. It was terrible. Horrible.

_Horrible for a girl with a broken heart._

Before I slept, I tried my best to stop thinking about Joe. And you know what? Until now, it won't stop bothering me. I don't know how I got to sleep –I was playing sad songs in my iPod, and I would always skip any Jonas song...even the songs we sing together. My dream made me wake up real early in the morning, and I didn't get to sleep after.

_I ran. I ran with my own two feet, which were exhausted from running as fast as they could, away from a certain person. "Come back here, you bitch!" yelled that 'certain person' at me in a careless and rough tone. "TRY ME!" I yelled back, holding back my tears. I should stop. I should give up._

_Agreeing with myself, I suddenly saw a place I could hide in. A cave._

_But there was something in there that made me uncomfortable. It was dark, mysterious, lonely. All those unpleasant things that come to your mind. But being my curious self, I walked closer to it, slowly and carefully. "I'M GONNA HURT YOU IF YOU HIDE SOME MORE. I KNOW WHERE YOU ARE, GAB" the man screamed furiously._

_This suddenly made me run into the cave, which I suddenly noticed. "Please, stop!" my tears were starting to come out. Making my nose real sour-like. "WILL YOU CU-..." the guy's voice suddenly changes. "Why, then?" he asked. I sensed that he was near the cave.That's it._

_I'm coming right out of this cave._

"_What do you want from me in the first place?" Not. Good. Who knew that the guy would be actually the demon himself? Joe Jonas._

"_What do __**I**__WANT? Didn't we already discuss this, bitch?" I was taken aback by his language at me. Sniffing, I was still trying to stop these tears coming out of me. Instead of responding, I kept quiet. "DO YOU KNOW HOW TO SPEAK?" he started towards me slowly, his patience wearing thin. Noticing what he said, he regretted it. "I-I'm sorry.." Holy crap. When will this boy learn how to be careful for once?_

_Then I bursted out, "HERE WE GO AGAIN. REPLAYING WHAT HAPPENED BACK IN YOUR ROOM. Here we have Joe Jonas, ONCE AGAIN, regretting what he says to his now EX, being his careless, foolish, stupid self. Now here we have a broken-hearted so-called bitch, who doesn't know what to say, because I think I still loved the guy. BUT THEN, she notices how the guy is the biggest jerk in the planet!" I spat, wanting to attack Joe with my own two hands, which were smaller than Joe's._

"_Look, girl, I don't want any of this" he said, holding his hands halfway up. What the heck? "YOU CAUSED THIS TO HAPPEN!" I came closer to Joe. Before I knew it, he started hitting me, wherever he can. _

I couldn't take it anymore.

I cried once again, replaying it in my head. The same dream keeps on replaying during all my classes, and I'm losing my concentration. It's hard to focus on something else, when something "explosive" happens recently to your life.

I should try hard to forget. My big goal for this week. Give up Joe Jonas...

_If only I could._

**...**

"CUT IT OUT DRAMA KING" cried one of Joe's friends, begging for him to stop rambling on and on about Gabriella and him last night. _Cut it out? How could I? I suddenly made a special girl my ex. _Joe thought, massaging his temples. He's been having the biggest headaches of his life, since an accident with 2 lockers.

"How could I? You know experienced regretting what to say to Jasmine. You're not careless, like me. I'M JUST SO...STUPID! I'm a jackass! I'M THE STUPID-EST GUY IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD. I'M A JERK! I'M A JERK!" he cried out loudly, not caring if anybody heard it around the cafeteria. And by anybody, it included Gabriella herself.

"Glad you know" Joe heard a familiar girl's voice. He faced back and saw _her. _The girl who owns the heart he has broken. He examined her –tired, exhausted. Anything that has the same meaning as them. The dancing fire in her eyes was no longer dancing. It was gone. The brilliant green eyes of hers were too dull, and her lips were pale.

_It was all because of me. And this time, I should respond carefully, and meaningfully. At least I could improve something of myself._

_But what to say? Every person in the cafeteria's watching you._

_Even the principal himself, overhearing the commotion._

_Everybody's watching you –and everyone's hoping everything will be fixed. _

_Hey, this ain't scripted –this is gonna be spontaneous. And you know how hard it is when you are not really good at it._

_**...**_

**_end of chapter._**


End file.
